


罗生门（八）

by Ningmengsoda



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 信青
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningmengsoda/pseuds/Ningmengsoda
Relationships: 信青 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	罗生门（八）

罗生门（八）  
科幻，ABO

慎入慎入慎入

催促着青峰收拾行囊，安溥要给青峰做一顿丰盛的晚餐作为送别。

正在厨房忙碌，前台接待的门铃响起。

“谁啊？”

想着这两天还挺热闹，又来一位访客，安溥赶忙去接待。

青峰正在收拾着，只见安溥神色慌张的走了进来，转身关上了门。

“杀死我们的那个黑衣人又来了。”安溥紧张的说。

“是吗？在哪里？”青峰一时也慌张了。

“就在隔壁，来住店，这次我假装不认识他。”

忽然安溥从青峰的衣袋里抽出那把匕首。

“青峰，记住，活着出去！”

说完扭头冲出了门。

青峰感到大事不妙，赶忙追了出去，只见安溥端着一份晚餐走进了隔壁屋。

青峰赶忙追过去，却看到和安溥寒暄的竟然是刘家凯。

“安溥住手！那是我的朋友家凯，不是黑衣人！”

反应过来时已经晚了，安溥一刀插进了家凯的心脏。  
第一刀似乎没有致命，家凯反应过来拔出枪，一枪打在安溥的胸前，而自己也被狠狠的再刺进一刀。

随着两个人应声倒地，青峰的心也沉到谷底。

家凯…安溥…

青峰感觉自己崩溃了。

只几秒钟的时间，在自己的面前，失去两个最好的朋友。

吴青峰感到自己的心脏被被刺穿般痛不欲生。

呆愣的站在原地，手足无措。

“我是不是错过了什么好戏？”

熟悉的声音从背后传来。

“你这个冷血动物！”不用回头吴青峰也知道是谁。

“先别忙着骂，你还得用我帮忙呢！”

陈信宏拿着木屋旁的铁锹走到对面的空地。

“快啊，不然天黑了就不方便干活了。”

强忍着悲伤，吴青峰和陈信宏一起合力掩埋了家凯和安溥。

跪在两座新坟前，吴青峰早已泣不成声。

没想到上次和家凯的误会竟成了永别。

另外，安溥，总是温暖人心的安溥。。。

“好啦好啦，别哭啦，你再怎么哭也换不回来他们了。”吴青峰伤心欲绝的哭声陈信宏都听不下去了。

“陈信宏你还是人吗？！”吴青峰愤怒起身，“这是人命！”

“还以为你会感谢我帮忙，现在怎么反到骂起我来了？”

“为什么在哪里都能遇到你？你到底什么企图？每次见你都会有不好的事发生。”吴青峰气的攥紧拳头。

“好吧，不感谢我也没必要站在这里挨你骂。”

陈信宏刚转身要走，眼前人扑通一声跪倒在地，一股浓郁的草莓牛奶味瞬间在空气中弥漫。

只见吴青峰脸颊潮红，眼神迷离呼吸越发急促。

“不是吧？你发情了？在这坟地？”陈信宏看着眼前人。

“不用你管。”吴青峰艰难站起身，跌跌撞撞走向旅馆，找最近的房间锁上了门。

陈信宏追过去站在门外，屋里传出omega发情的呻吟声，香甜的味道隔着门缝都能闻到。

“开门啊，吴青峰！”陈信宏砸门却没人回应。

“快开门，硬撑你会死的！”

知道对方一定是死倔得性格，陈信宏无奈的踹开了门。

只见他缩在床角，嘴里咬着被单，身上早就脱得赤裸，两腿间不断外流的清液打湿了床单。

长期服用抑制剂，这头一次毫无防备的发情变得更加来势汹涌。

“嗯～”看见陈信宏的刹那，本就红了眼眶的吴青峰瞬间鼻子一酸流下泪来，喘息也越发急促。

陈信宏走过去将他抱住释放出alpha强大的信息素给予安慰。

“帮我，求你操我，就现在，我好难受。”吴青峰眼神失焦，已经没发说出一句完整的话了。

“要我标记你吗？”

“对，标记我，狠狠标记我，求你。”吴青峰将双腿抬起，环绕在陈信宏腰间，难耐的扭动。

没了最后的理智，此时这只可怜的omega只是本能的求操。

陈信宏也被眼前的人迷昏了心智，低头吻住了吴青峰柔软红嫩的嘴唇，感受到对方的舌头热情的迎合着，与他的纠缠在一起。吮吸着对方的甜美感到自己的下身瞬间充血肿胀。

不过陈信宏还是要搞些恶作剧。

将对方的双手困在头顶，下移啃咬舔弄着逐渐发硬的乳尖，不一会儿，那两粒可爱的小粉红就已经被折磨得快要破皮了，但随之而来的空虚感却是火上浇油使得omega更加欲求不满。

“求你了，快点。”青峰已经被折磨得快要疯掉。

右手握住对方早已肿胀的硬挺，只撸动几下就颤抖着射了出来。不禁引得陈信宏笑出声。

被陈信宏这么取笑却又无能为力，青峰哭的更厉害了，眼泪疯狂下落。

“别哭宝贝。”陈信宏低头再次吻住他有些红肿的双唇，细心安慰着。

看着青峰两只无力的手胡乱的想要抓紧自己的肩膀，陈信宏竟有些心疼。

缓缓挺进对方早就湿的一塌糊涂的小穴，立刻被温暖紧致的甬道包围住，陈信宏慢慢地深入，感受着对方的甜美。

这样的磨蹭使得吴青峰更加不满的叫出声“快点啊，求你快点～”  
像是得到邀约般，陈信宏的动作从缓慢渐渐变得越来越快甚至到最后变成粗暴的戳弄。

“嗯～啊～！”

虽想极力克制，但那悦耳软糯的淫叫声却像强力的催情药一样引来陈信宏更加发狠的挺动。

像是在品尝美味的甜品，在对方身上处处留下或轻或重的痕迹，昭示着alpha独有的占有欲。

扶着吴青峰的纤细的腰肢，陈信宏毫无节制的每一下都顶到最深处的柔软，感到对方小穴止不住的收缩颤抖，他知道应该是生殖腔口了。

“你确定要我进去吗？”陈信宏犹豫了一下。  
“要你，快点～”情欲所迫，吴青峰早就没了理智。  
当埋入腔内成结时，陈信宏将炙热的精液喷进了对方的最深处。

“啊～！”

疼痛伴随着极度的快感，吴青峰尖叫着收紧小穴，将那炙热的种子锁在体内。

当激情慢慢褪去，陈信宏倒在浑身布满痕迹的吴青峰身上大口喘着气。

两方的信息素慢慢融合，alpha咬住了omega颈后的腺体。  
“唔。”吴青峰吃痛的叫了一声。  
现在，他完全属于他一人的了。  
“你出去啊。”吴青峰小声说。

“你把我夹的那么紧让我怎么出去？不如～”

“不要啊，你快出去！出去！”吴青峰感到还埋在自己体内的又慢慢变硬。

“救命！我真的不行了！”

此时的吴青峰早就喊哑了嗓子，扭摆着身子承受着又一番欢爱。

空气里弥漫着浓郁的味道。

两个人四肢交叠着瘫在床上。

他盯着他的眼睛看了很久。

“干嘛一直盯着我？”保持这样暧昧的姿势吴青峰有些不自在。

“你的眼神，总觉得有些熟悉，似曾相识。”

“我可没见过你。”

“知道，我胡言乱语罢了。”陈信宏笑着摇摇头。

“你为什么出现在这里？”吴青峰心中疑惑。

“宝贝，如果我现在说，我知道怎么走出这个园区但是不会带你出去，会不会很渣？”


End file.
